The present invention relates to fish tags and, more particularly, to a novel method and apparatus for securing a flexible, indicia bearing tube to a monofilament retention member.
Fish tags employed by biologists and other researchers to study the habits, life cycles, and migration routes of various species of fish. Many of the tags employ a retention number and a tubular member having alphanumeric indicia printed thereon so that when a taggered fish is recovered, the location and time of application of the tag can be ascertained. A typical fish tag constructed in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. Referring to FIG. 1, the prior fish tag is composed of a length of monofilament line 10 having a transverse bar 12 integrally molded therewith. A length of tubing 14 is positioned about the monofilament 10 such that the free ends of the monofilament and tube are adjacent each other. A second length of filament 16 is then inserted into the free end of the tube adjacent the free end of first monofilament 10. The second monofilament 16 has an enlarged end 18 that is larger than the channel within the tube 14 so that the tube cannot pass over the enlarged end 18. In accordance with prior art techniques, a quick setting glue, such as a cyanoacrylate type adhesive, is inserted into the tube 14, securing the tube and the two monofilaments 10 and 16 to each other. Some users of the tags are of the opinion that the adhesives employed to secure the monofilaments to the tube may deteriorate over time, especially in warm, salt water environments. While this degradation has not been conclusively documented, it is desirable to possess a fish tag construction that will overcome any potential problem associated with adhesives.